1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems. More specifically, but without limitation, the present disclosure relates to methods and media for automated script generation.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Message Queue (MQ) scripting is a method that may be utilized by companies to transport messages between applications (A2A) and in some cases, between applications which reside on multiple IHSs. Software engineers have found it time consuming to create MQ scripts and security scripts to deploy new MQ infrastructures. Because these scripts may be quite lengthy, some engineers may use techniques such as copying and pasting from other scripts to decrease the time needed to create a new script. However, such techniques may make the script extremely vulnerable to reproduction errors, which may cause the scripts to fail when executed.
Thus, a need exists for methods and media for automated scripting, particularly for streamlining and automating the creation of MQ scripts with minimal input from the user.